


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, battle buddies, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Jeremy and Ryan are waiting to ring in the new year with the crew, but what if they just want to be alone for a while?





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

It's 11:50 pm, and in 10 minutes, it will be the new year. A new year of new challenges and heists for the Fake AH Crew. Of course, the penthouse was filled with people from the main crew and B-Team to celebrate the old year and all their accomplishments. (or lack thereof) There were plenty of drinks, food, and noise makers to go around. Everyone had their own way of ringing in the new, whether it was sober with those plastic hats and glasses on, or drunk with multiple hats and glasses on.

In the case of the Battle Buddies, they preferred to be sober and watch the ball drop like civilized people. They were both sitting on the couch, watching the festivities. Jeremy only had a couple shots, but he wanted to be there with Ryan and not end up in a bathtub a couple hours later. It was a sacrifice, but the other Lads understood and partied on without him. 

"Hey, Ryan. What do you think's gonna happen to the crew next year? You think we'll still be okay?" Jeremy asked, turning to his partner. Ryan put down his can of Diet Coke and turned away from the TV to look at Jeremy. He wasn't wearing make-up to bring in the new year as Ryan and not the Vagabond.

Ryan shrugged. "I think we'll be fine. I mean, we're all here now and we're together. As drunk off their asses as they are, they're not going anywhere. And I think next year will be the same as this year, just with different heists and ways to cause chaos. Los Santos better be glad we don't do anything during the holiday season because I'm pretty sure Michael and Gavin are itching to do something crazy."

"Oh hell yeah." Jeremy chuckled. 

11:52, and the noise starts to pick up. The TV coverage is showing how crowded Times Square is, even when it's pouring rain outside. Geoff and Trevor laugh and point at the tourists standing out there in the rain and wonder how they stand there for so long without going to the bathroom. Jeremy slowly got up and pulled Ryan up with him.

"It's too loud for me, Ryan..." Jeremy whined and muttered as he and Ryan walked back to his room, which was the farthest from the living room. Jeremy closed the door and then locked it. He turned on his own TV and played the footage of Times Square.

"You all right, Jeremy?" Ryan asked with concern.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to be alone. I love the guys, but I really just wanted to spend some time alone with you. I'm sure they'll understand that. And if they don't, we'll beat some sense into them." 

"Damn right." 

Jeremy sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down, Ryan. I'm fine, honest." 

Ryan sat down next to his boyfriend and Jeremy rested his head on Ryan's lap.

"This feels nice." Jeremy smiled. "The end of the year with the person I love most. Couldn't ask for anything more."

"I agree. I also wish you didn't go bald this year. I'm so used to running my fingers through your orange and purple hair. Now all I can do it rub the top of your head like a crystal ball." Ryan demonstrates as Jeremy chuckles.

"Oh, really? What can you see in my future, Ryan the "Fortune Teller" Guy?"

"I can see...a kiss in about 5 minutes. From someone tall, dark and handsome."

"Well, I don't know about 'dark' but I'll take tall and handsome. What else is in my future?" Jeremy sighed happily.

"Hmm...I can also see that in the new year, you're going to be very successful. And if I keep rubbing your head like this, you're gonna need a hair piece." 

Jeremy laughed and pushed Ryan hand away. "You're stupid, Haywood." 

Jeremy sat up and looked into Ryan's eyes. He couldn't look away from how blue they were and he didn't know what he'd done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend. 

"Your eyes are so entrancing, Ryan. Can you stop that? I can't look away from you!" Jeremy smirked.

"I mean...if you can't look away, is that a bad thing?" Ryan returned the smirk.

"Stop being so handsome!" Jeremy playfully hit Ryan's chest.

"Mmm...nah. I like being handsome." Ryan replied.

11:58 and it was almost time for the multi-colored ball to drop in Times Square. The Battle Buddies looked at the TV as the most famous celebrities of the time were gathered around the button to start the 60 second decent of the ball.

"Well, I guess this is it, huh?" Jeremy asked. "The year is just...almost over. We've had a lot of fun times this year, huh?"

"We sure have. But, the best part about a new year is that we can have new memories and fun times. And I get to share them with you, my Battle Buddy." 

The button was pressed.

60 seconds.

"I love you so much, Ryan. I'm glad we stepped away to be alone. This is the best way to start a new year. I get to see your beautiful face." Jeremy rubbed his hand against Ryan's cheek.

"You really know how to make a grown man blush." Ryan smiled shyly. "You were the first person to see my 'beautiful face' without the face paint on. That was such a big part of my life and I'm glad I shared it with you."

40 seconds.

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" Jeremy asked.

"Eh, probably all trying to remember how to count backwards from 10 so they're ready when the time comes." Ryan joked. Jeremy cracked up at this.

"I can actually picture some of them doing that. Holy crap!" Jeremy sighed. "I feel bad that we left Geoff out there with them."

"Ah, he'll be fine. He's dealt with us before. I'm real proud of him for not drinking anymore. He's been a lot of fun to go on missions with. Maybe you can resolve to drink a little less...?" Ryan questioned.

Jeremy sighed and nodded. "Okay. But only if you resolve to stop being so sneaky and seclusive. No secrets. Haywood. Not anymore. I've seen your face, I know your name, I know how many plants you have named in your living room. We're gonna have a healthy relationship."

"Deal."

Suddenly, they could hear the crew counting backwards from 20. Gavin could be heard yelling almost 2 numbers behind the others.

The Battle Buddies shook their heads and watched as the ball dropped and everyone counted.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

"Happy New Year, Jeremy."

2

"Happy New Year, Ryan."

1!

And they shared a very passionate New Year's kiss and couldn't wait to see what the new year had to hold. The Battle Buddies were ready to take the New Year by storm. 

Los Santos, beware.


End file.
